Ginny's Helping Hand
by Ickle-Ronnikens
Summary: Ginny gives her brother a hand. Read and Review plz!


Ginny's helping hand

Ron/Ginny

Disclaimer – I do not own HP, JK does.

A soft brush of wind swept across the open plains of the English countryside, causing the tops of trees and the tips of tall grass to sway gracefully back and forth. It carried with it the smell of a summer rain, slowly approaching from the north, but it did not deter the brilliant sunshine casting over the current scene. Upon a slanting hill, hidden from the town below by a cluster of trees and well placed structures stood a house, of no ordinary standards. It sat awkwardly at an angle, and it looked simply like one house had been dumped aimlessly on top of another. By the front the gate, a signpost sat at an equally acute angle with words etched across it: the Burrow.

A small picture had been drawn upon it also, a rough sketch of a structure resembling that of the large slanting house in front of it.

The yard surrounding the house was made up over several sections; the front lawn had a winding garden path that etched to the front steps, where chamber pots sat either side of those steps and a flourishing garden bed that was infested with garden gnomes. A barn sat a little far away and on the right side the house, it contained a small pen filled with pecking chickens and mud-rolling pigs; between the barn and house sat a small run-down broom shed that was over crowded with spiders.

The backyard acted as a sort of orchard where a canopy of large trees shielded the majority of intruding sunlight and thin-yellowing grass covered a vast area towards the back wall.

Just beyond the backyard and over the hill sat an old plum tree, surrounded by shrubbery and residing upon the earth a pretty young girl with fiery red velvet hair which – normally cascaded to her waist – now spread all around her. She had pale freckled skin and deep brown eyes, her short summer dress dug inappropriately into her waist, and she was constantly tugging at it as she read her book flat on her back with her long milky-white legs and flowery panties exposed to the afternoon sun .

Ginny Weasley cursed her bad judgement in clothing for such an occasion, yet she dealt with it; as the book was so riveting and the sunlight was so pleasantly warm as it danced over her revealing legs and skin that she had lost the will to move quite a while ago. Not to mention the fact that, should she sport a tan, she'd be less tentative towards exposing her legs.

It was the summer between her fifth and sixth term at Hogwarts after all, and any change before now and the return of school might help her get noticed once she'd returned. Unfortunately for her, she was attracting the people she less sought after, and pushing away the ones she did want.

Harry James Potter continued to ignore her, for reasons quite oblivious to her. She had made her intentions known, quite openly in the first few years or so after they'd met, but unless her life was in need of saving, she was quite boring to him. She was just, in his eyes, his best friends little sister.

And she hated it.

But no matter how much she tried to get past it, no matter what Hermione Granger might say about ignoring him back to get his attention, it just wasn't working. But she played the nice girl, she finally accepted attention other boys had given her, and as a result she had had a run of boyfriends, all equalling up to her expectations: useless.

She frustratingly turned a page and continued reading, enthralled with the journey of the story, the development of the character and the overall plot. She soon became oblivious to her thoughts and surroundings as the sun moved slowly down on its axis; the shadow of the tree moved as light faded, and Ginny was in such the state of unconscious mind, that an approaching figure went quite unnoticed.

Ron Weasley, her brother, sent by their mother to fetch his sister to help with dinner, stumbled onto the scene with mixed expressions. He had not expected to see this, his young gorgeous sister sprawled out and exposed while a look of gratification etched across her face. He of course figured out that her look enjoyment was from the book, and not of what perhaps had been on his mind upon seeing her. Though he continued to stand, rooted to the spot, captivated by what he saw – his head arguing over what to do.

As he crouched behind a nearby bush and stared blankly at the spot between his sister's legs, his mind kept reminding him just that – it was his sister. Though try as he might, repeating that thought in his head did no good and he could not ignore the excessive bulge building in his pants. He tried closing his eyes and putting the image out of his head, thinking of replacing it with something else: for a moment his Aunt Muriel flashed in front of his eyes, her ugly tartan dress suddenly far more low cut, she was standing oddly slouched as she pulled one side of it up, her false teeth lolling in her mouth and her eyebrows wiggling as she did it.

Ron almost vomited as he threw his eyes opened, wide.

He shuddered repulsively as movement from Ginny refocused his gaze. She was tugging at her summer dress, barely moving it an inch in either direction; her bellybutton got exposed momentarily before she let her dress drop back onto her waist, abandoning the lost cause to return to her book. By now, Ron had all but made up his mind: his sister or not, she was unbelievably attractive, and absolutely hating himself, Ron began tugging at the button on the top of his jeans. Silently and still semi-crouched, Ron yanked his jeans and Chudley Cannon boxers past his knees, releasing his bobbling hard cock.

Attempting to remain steady and quiet, Ron refocused his gaze upon his sister and began stroking, suddenly quite excited with what he was doing. He began to fully appreciate every single thing about Ginny, something he perhaps had lacked in the past; he wondered what had happened, how his young sister had grown into such a wonderful looking young woman. What had he been doing, he thought to himself as he stroked his cock as quietly as he could, when his sister had grown up to become so beautiful? He had probably been seeking his friend's attention instead; therefore Ginny had become outstandingly gorgeous right under his eyes.

Of course, the fact that he could see her panties had a heavy impact on what he was noticing.

Detaching from his train of thought, he watched as Ginny smiled to herself and rolled over onto her stomach and with her dress still riding up past her waist he could now see her very cute bum. Ron's rubbing increased, his eyes widened hungrily and he licked his lips, wishing his sister's ass was the air in front of him. He went up another gear when Ginny reached back absent-mindedly to pick at her panties that were riding into her.

She was such a tease when she wanted to be.

But of course, whilst Ron had been pumping furiously and giving nothing but her exposed panties his attention, he had not seen his sister cast him a glare over the top of her book, smirking. Therefore she just had to mock him, and rolling onto her stomach so Ron could watch her pick her panties from her bum was just the beginning.

She spread her legs a little further apart and her mind raced, never believing she would be putting on a show for her brother – though of course, he did not know that she knew that he was there.

Ron continued to fumble with himself, still looking for more before his release which, quite impressively, had not yet come. Ginny rolled back onto her back, her dress still riding into her waist as she put the book down and yawned and stretched. Ginny got slowly to her feet, her dress fell back past her waist and Ron watched, crouched behind the bushes with his hardened member still in his hands, as Ginny patted out her summer dress and turned on her heel.

After only a few paces towards the house, however, she stopped; as if making a split second decision, she whirled around on the spot and had closed the gap between her and the bushes behind which Ron hid behind in a blink of the eye.

Suddenly she stood over him, silently judging him crouched there, his pants and boxers around his ankles and his large cock producing from his clenched hand. Ginny smiled sweetly as she got to her knees and met his gaze. Before he knew what was happening, Ginny's free hand was clamping over his own, her fingers locked with his so that her fingertips grazed his penis. She then lent in, without a word, and kissed him on the lips.

Ron seemed to go numb.

He naturally closed his eyes as he felt Ginny's lips hit his, her tongue slashing out almost instantly seeking entry. Ron obeyed without hesitation, his mind quite blank – as their tongues swished together he barely noticed Ginny's hand moving his, stroking his cock. For how long they stayed together like that, Ron did not know, the next thing he knew was that he was coming, hard, onto the grass in front of him, a loud grunt escaped him and he was suddenly short of breath.

Ginny's hand did not withdraw and their lips did not separate until several moments after. Ginny wordlessly pecked her brother on the cheek, stood up, patted out her dress and once again set out for the Burrow, leaving Ron to collapse forwards on his knees, almost landing in his white puddle of semen.


End file.
